Clan History
The Beginning Many stories start from the beginning, but not this one. unlike most stories ours starts at the end. because every ending is a new beginning and this is merely scratching the surface of ours. our story starts with death, a life taken and the vicious cycle repeated. but why you may wonder? death is how we truly became alive. immortality..........a joke passed amongst mortals thinking such a thing is impossible unless you are a god. but our existence would say other wise, so would one deem us gods or to others cursed.....to me?.....family.....a bound so strong one would die for and take on this immortality for those you love.. but as i had said before our story all begins with death and sacrifice. the first tragic event began in 789 in a small village in Normandy, with the separation of a child from their mother. it had been a dark stormy night when the sky's would erupt in a blaze of fire. sounds of horses crying out from their stalls breaking the silence. before the sounds of a mortal girl screaming for her mother would ring threw. maybe it was fate that in this moment the girl would be taken. so that our story could truly begin. 10 years would pass for this young girl, held by her captors, it was never really clear as to why they had taken her....maybe it was out of pity for killing her mother...or maybe it was to serve them. years 19 would pass quickly for the woman her hatred of those who had destroyed her life burning inside her till one night she would get her chance for revenge. it was another raid, it was to be so simple an abandon village or so they thought when they stumbled upon it. the monsters of her childhood would fill the space taking as they please forcing her to carry some of the weight. but what they didn't know was eyes would be watching them. everything would happen so fast the silence of the village would fill with screams of mercy before falling silent once more. the only thing that could be heard would be her own terrified breathing. seconds would pass, or maybe minutes, hours, days but in that moment time felt as though it had stopped, before her own cries would ring out...pain, pain was all she felt as she fell into darkness.... immortality a gift or a curse...for her? it was a second chance, her creator taught her the ways of their world showed her how to live and survive in a world that was always changing even when they did not. it was a freedom from those who had taken her life at a young age but even this moment of happiness wouldn't last long. the slaying of her sire would leave the woman alone lost in this world with no where to go but to wonder aimlessly searching...as to what, it was still unknown to her as time would pass the reunion with her mother would come on one fateful night in 1543. having been out on the hunt the young vampire would come across what she thought to be easy pray but to her surprise was a slayers trap. battling the mortals it wasn't long that she would start to be out numbered when out of the shadows stepped a figure who would come to her aid. fighting side by side the it wasn't till the bloody end that the two would face each other. to one an others surprise, parent and child had been reunited once more. learning that her mother had sacrificed her mortal life for immortality in the search to find her daughter it would draw the two together and there they would begin to try and rebuild their life but yet our story is far from done..... years would pass and their would finally be peace the reunion of family and their new shared immortality bounding them. but there was always the want for more as something was missing...... there are many sides to our story Els and her mother Manea is merely one side... but what of the lycan....... many moons before a lycan child would be born in 1653 in a village in eastern europe and much like before tragedy would set our story in motion at a young age the lycan child would face watching the death of their parents, hunters, savages killing simply because they feared what they didn't know and celebrated in their massacre. escaping the monsters the young lycan would find themselves deep in the woods learning to live and survive on their beastly instincts. it was a lonely life for the young lycan to never be accepted or loved for the beast they was. but at the age of 25 things would change, out hunting for food. the lycan was trailing a deer through the forest his senses detected something different. Abandoning his chase of the deer he followed the new scent. Toping a small hill his keen eyes spotted her in the darkness kneeling beside a small stream. The moonlight reflected on her pale skin and snow white hair. She looked human but her scent was different,blood,but not her own,death but vibrant strength and power. He sat watching her sensing that she knew he was there but not giving any outward sign thats she was aware of his presence. this fateful moment would be the start of something new and exciting for them. finding the peace of the puzzle that both had felt was missing, and for this there would be many years of happiness, traveling the world, hunting, watching the world change before their eyes. the biggest change of all though would be the day they came across a child abandon in the woods of japan in 1990 they looked to be no more then five and by appearance they had been there for a few days, starving to death and slowly dying. taking pity on the child the lycan and vampire woman would take the child in as their own and raise them to walk the line between the two species lycan and vampire. once the child was old enough to decide their path would they truly become a family of the night... drawn together by their tragedies they would find new hope in the family they became......... ADDED NOTES birth year of Els - 798 in a small viking village in Normandy geo: Born Lycan 1653 Parents Lycan Parents Killed by Humans when he was 10 lived in Eastern Europe Kaolin: born in 1985 - japan The Sugamo child-abandonment incident was an incident that took place in Japan in 1988 in Tokyo's Toshima Ward. Covered extensively by both Japanese and international media, it was also the basis of the 2004 fictional feature film Nobody Knows. The incident involved a mother who abandoned her five underage children whose names were never released, but referred to simply as Children A, B, C, D, and E. -Kaolin was child E On July 17 of the same year, acting on a tip from the landlord, Sugamo officials entered the apartment and discovered the severely malnourished Child A (then 14), Child B (seven), and Child D (three). They also found the body of Child C, but not Child E.